Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe (KB Fan Fiction)
The Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe is a fan fiction series of toy films based on the series of the same name by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. Timeline of the Cinematic Universe Main article: Timeline of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe (KB Fan Fiction) Phase One: Origins Phase One of the cinematic universe focuses on the origins of the Sailor Senshi, and it is based on the Dark Kingdom story arc. Mozuton and the Angel of Silence, which features the Germatoids as a malevolent alien race, is based on a snippet of the Death Busters arc. The “monsters-of-the-series” in the first arc are the Youma. Codename: Sailor V (2018) The film is based on the comic series that started the franchise: Codename Sailor V by Naoko Takeuchi. The film, set in 2014, focuses on bubbly 13-year-old schoolgirl Minako Aino who dreams about someday finding her true love and boyfriend. One day, she encounters a talking white cat named Artemis who reveals that Minako possesses the magical ability to transform into a stronger, more powerful, and more beautiful girl. As her newfound alter ego Sailor V, Minako begins fighting the evil agents known as the Dark Agency, who fight under the command of the demon king, Danburite. In a post-credits scene, Minako, after shedding her identity as Sailor V, discovers an unusual astrolabe-like object with a Star Seed inside it that eventually transforms her into Sailor Venus. The discovery led to similar scenes in subsequent films in the Cinematic Universe. Flame Sniper (2018) The film is a spoof of James Bond movies that focuses on Rei Hino who calls herself the “Flame Sniper”. Eventually, Rei discovers that she is a Sailor Senshi nicknamed Sailor Mars after finding a similar astrolabe-like object housing a fire-based Star Seed that embeds itself into Rei’s body. Jupiter’s Quest (2018) The film is a quest-styled action film focusing on Makoto Kino, who becomes Sailor Jupiter after finding a lightning-based Star Seed and the Supreme Thunder Dragon. The Dark Kingdom Lords: Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite, make an appearance in the film. The film contains numerous references of the 2015 film Jupiter Ascending; including a scene where Minako makes an appearance in the film. Mozuton and the Angel of Silence (2018) A rogue planet named Mozuton, populated by a race of aliens called Germatoids, is setting course for planet Earth, intending to devour its resources. The Germatoids kidnap Professor Souichi Tomoe, a professor from the Infinite Academy who has dark secrets. His daughter, Hotaru, is critically injured in the attack, but is awakened by a spiritual being (revealed to be Queen Serenity) that transforms her into Sailor Saturn with a Star Seed to defend the Earth from Mozuton’s attack and rescue her father from the Germatoids. Aqua Sceptre (2019) The film focuses on Ami Mizuno, a shy schoolgirl who unexpectedly found a mysterious sapphire and a legendary sceptre. Upon taking it to aid her in a water sports competition, chaos erupts as various Youma attack the city. Ami gets help from team-mates Minako and Michiru Kaioh to return the Aqua Sceptre that houses a water-based Star Seed. The Star Seed turns Ami into Sailor Mercury. Setsuna’s Journey: The Case of the Disappearing Star (2019) A detective film parody focusing on Setsuna Meiou, the film’s title and plot is based on The Case of the Disappearing Planet. In the film, Setsuna goes to the planet Pluto to prove its existence and defend it from a dark being named Zugar. Setsuna obtains a Star Seed in Pluto that transforms her into Sailor Pluto. Neptune’s Trident: The Sunken Realm (2019) Michiru Kaioh uncovers an ancient artefact in the sunken continent of Atlantis, and finds out that the chosen one who wields it will protect the world from disaster. The artefact is in fact an astrolabe containing the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Star Seed that transforms Michiru into Sailor Neptune. The film is a parody of Tomb Raider films and Aquaman. Initial U (2019) Prodigy racer Haruka Tenou discovers the Wind Emerald that enables her to fly even when driving. When dark wizard Hexanus, who also sought the Emerald, attacks the Juuban district, Haruka discovers that the Emerald is a Star Seed that eventually transforms her into Sailor Uranus. The Sailor Moon Movie (2020) Usagi Tsukino, who discovers a newfound power upon finding a silver crystal, gathers the Sailor Senshi to fight the Dark Kingdom’s ruler, Queen Beryl, who plots to subjugate the Earth from the Dark Kingdom base at the far side of the Moon. The film is considered to be the Sailor Moon cinematic universe’s counterpart of Marvel’s The Avengers, as it gathers the main characters for one big battle. Phase Two: Death Busters Saga Phase Two of the cinematic universe is based on the Black Moon and Death Busters story arcs. The “monsters-of-the-series” in this arc are the Death Busters’ Demons. Demons come from Demon Eggs that latch themselves onto inanimate objects and other beings. Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight ''(2020) The film is a stand-alone film for Mamoru Chiba after his first appearance in ''The Sailor Moon Movie. Mamoru takes on the alter-ego of Tuxedo Mask to battle the Black Moon Clan in New York City. The film also marks the first appearance of Seiya Kou, or Sailor Starfighter, the leader of the Sailor Starlights. Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird (2021) The film is a sequel to Flame Sniper. Demons from the Death Busters are appearing at an accelerated rate as Rei Hino enlists the help of Ami Mizuno and Minako Aino to defend Juuban district from the Death Busters’ Demons. Yaten Kou (Sailor Starhealer) will make a debut in the film. Jupiter’s Quest: The Four Crusaders (2021) The film is a sequel to Jupiter’s Quest. It introduces the Sailor Quartet (Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno) as the Sailor Crusaders and the Five Witches (Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol) to the cinematic universe. Esmeraude from the Black Moon Clan returns in the film as an assistant to the Five Witches. Super Chibi Moon World ''(2021) The film’s title is inspired by the video games ''Happy Chibiusa World and Super Mario World. It features the debut of Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Chibi Moon) to the cinematic universe. In the film, Chibiusa is sent to planet Earth for the first time to protect it against the Dead Moon leader Zirconia and her brainwashed minions, the Amazon Trio, who are planning to convert Juuban District into the Dead Moon Circus. Sailor Moon Twin (2022) Usagi meets a twin from outer space named Serena. To confuse an army of demons led by Kaolinite, the other Solar System Senshi (except Sailor Pluto) disguise themselves as Sailor Moon, initiating a “Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons”. The Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons is a homage to the Battle of the Seven Potters. Guardians of the Talismans ''(2022) The film focuses on the Outer Sailor Senshi, who discover that their attack items: Haruka’s Space Sword; Michiru’s Deep Aqua Mirror; Setsuna’s Garnet Rod and Hotaru’s Silence Glaive, are cosmic weapons that trigger the appearance of a certain Holy Grail when brought together. The film also brings in the remaining Starlight: Taiki Kou (Sailor Starmaker). The film will resolve the Senshi’s conflict with the Death Busters with an epic final battle with Master Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 (as a separate entity). ''Super Sailor Moon: Secret of the Silver Crystal (2022) Usagi uses the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Moon for the first time. Queen Nehellenia and the future Moon Family make appearances in the film. Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars (2022) The Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe's Christmas special. The film’s plot is based on Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice ''and ''The Huntsman: Winter’s War, and is a crossover with Disney's Frozen series. In the film, the Sailor Senshi, who are on a vacation to Norway, encounter Anna and Elsa who are treating a student known as Rey (Rei Ayanami) after finding a fragment of an ice comet. The film also stars the Ayakashi sisters (Koan, Petz, Calaveras and Berthier) and Princess Snow Kaguya. Phase Three: Sailor Stars Phase Three is intended to be the final phase of the cinematic universe and will be based on the Sailor Stars arc, the final arc of the original manga and anime. The “monsters-of-the-series” in the final arc are Phages. Phages are beings from the Phantom Dimension that consume Star Seeds to replenish their corrupted Star Seeds. Despite this, Youma and Demons even survived to the third arc: Dark Lagor from Sailor Stars: Robot Revenge is the last Youma to appear in the Cinematic Universe; while Quiz from The Game Show of Doom is the last Demon. Sailor Stars: Lost in Space ''(2023) The ''Eternal Sailor, the Senshi’s shuttle from Guide to the Solar System, appears in the cinematic universe for the first time. The Eternal Sailor gets sucked into another dimension (the Phantom Dimension) after traversing a black hole. In the Phantom Dimension, the Senshi encounter Nephrite and Jadeite, who resided in the Phantom Dimension. Sailor Stars: Robot Revenge (2023) The Outer Senshi must find a way to rescue the Inner Senshi who are kidnapped and replaced by robotic doubles made by Zoisite. The film will introduce Princess Kakyuu to the cinematic universe. Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom (2023) The film is based on the video games Sailor Moon S - Kotaete Moon Call and Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Ketsushuu and has a plot based on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Win Lose and Kaboom. A new Demon named Quiz is masquerading as the host of a game show titled “''Cosmic Showdown” that is a parody of ''Family Feud and Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Usagi and the Inner Senshi are abducted by a UFO and selected to participate in the game show, that trivializes the previous installments of the Cinematic Universe. They subsequently get assistance from the Outer Senshi that join them along the way. Sailor Stars: Dimension Venus (2024) The film focuses on Minako Aino as Sailor Venus as she searches for the fugitive Senshi Sailor Iron Mouse across an interdimensional warp to the Phantom Dimension. The film will introduce the four Sailor Animamates. The Animamates will be “captured one by one in a similar manner to Conquering the Demons”. Sailor Stars: Plight of the Firefly (2024) The film features the capture of Sailor Aluminium Siren by the Outer Senshi. The Ayakashi Sisters will reappear in the film, running their cosmetic store in Dysnomia. Sailor Stars: Sailor Phages (2024) Even more revelations from the Phantom Dimension. The Senshi are sent on a mission to reactivate the Planetary Castles. Sailor Stars: Sailor Civil War ''(2025) Inner Senshi vs. Outer Senshi vs. Starlights Introduction of an original villain: Sailor Stardevil ''Sailor Crusade (2025) On July 30, 2017, the final film of the third and last arc of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe is announced to have the title Sailor Crusade and will be split into two parts. The films will adapt the final seven episodes of the original Sailor Moon series. The two parts are given new titles: Galaxia Ascendant for Part 1 and Illumination of Love for Part 2. Both titles are references to the titles of episodes 195 and 200 respectively. Galaxia Ascendant After killing Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Galaxia gathers all the major villains, Youma, Demons and Phages from the Phantom Dimension to form a Shadow Legion to exterminate the Sailor Senshi, claim their Star Seeds and dismantle the universe. The title is a reference to the title of episode 195 of the original series: Princess Kakyuu Dies Out! Galaxia Descends. Illumination of Love The Sailor Senshi finally defeated Galaxia’s Shadow Legion while Usagi combats the Chaos Spirit who had possessed Galaxia, eventually expelling it from Galaxia’s body, who regained her conscience and Star Seed. The Senshi, now joined by Galaxia, engage in a final climactic battle with the Chaos Spirit’s true form: a dark being named Sailor Chaos, to save the universe. The title is a reference to the title of the final episode of the original series: Usagi's Love: The Moonlight Illuminates the Galaxy. Spin-Offs KB Fan Fiction also planned A Sailor Moon Story ''spin-offs. Moon Kingdom: A Sailor Moon Story Based on the story of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity and Endymion's romance and the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The Four Sisters of Sorrow: A Sailor Moon Story The origin of the Ayakashi Sisters. ''Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story The origin story of Ilya Chernozvezdova before and when she became Mistress 9. Starlights: A Sailor Moon Story The origin story of the three Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu and their home world of Kinmoku till the point it was almost destroyed by the Shadow Galactica. Golden Queen Galaxia: A Sailor Moon Story Set in the First Sailor Crusade till Galaxia's corruption and contact with the Solar System, the film focuses on Galaxia's life. Cast See KB's SMCU Characters. Future See Sailor Moon Omega, Sailor Moon Omega Returns, Sailor Moon Universe and Sailor Moon Universe Stars. Sailor Moon Omega Naru arc Sailor Moon Omega Returns Makeup Dolls Arc Sailor Moon Universe Kousagi arc Sailor Moon Universe Stars Based on Saban Moon Sailor Moon Universe Future Spin-off See Sailor Shenanigans. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Motion Pictures